(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling fan control system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a cooling fan control system that bidirectionally communicates with an EMS and an ECU.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, an engine compartment of a vehicle is provided with a cooling fan for decreasing temperature of the engine compartment. The cooling fan for decreasing temperature of a coolant of an air-conditioner of the vehicle is installed within the vehicle. Since the temperature of the engine compartment is associated with performance of the vehicle, temperature control of the engine compartment is an important factor.
In the related art, bidirectional communication between an engine management system (EMS) and an engine control unit (ECU) and a cooling fan control system for an engine compartment is impossible, and the cooling fan control system for the engine compartment is separated from a motor and thus is not capable of detecting a state of the motor, thus it may be difficult to compensate a rotation speed of the motor and a rotation speed of the engine based on an internal temperature of the engine. Moreover, components for operating the cooling fan for the engine compartment are complex, a voltage drop may occur due to wires connected to the components, and a disconnection of the wires may occur, thus it may be difficult to stably supply electric power to the cooling fan.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.